guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Asmodius
"Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) is there a new userbox? |''' [[User:asmodius|'''Asmodius]] |''' 15:45, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I modified the box slightly and a new icon is coming soon. -- (talk) 15:06, 12 January 2007 (CST) Siggy How can i make a picture sig like yours. I'm going to sue the following picture: -- El Delcroy :D 20:31, 14 January 2007 (CST) gimmie a min it'll take like 10 mins to type instructions out but itll help '''| [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:45, 15 January 2007 (CST) :k thanks -- El Delcroy :D 20:34, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::* First of all, create a custom signature by going to http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:###/Sig and creating a page (where ### is your username). :* On your new "/Sig" page, click "edit this page" and type out your custom signature. :* After previewing and editing until you're happy with your signature, save the changes and click "my preferences". :* In the "Signature" text box, type " (where ### is your username). Check the "Raw signature" checkbox and save your preferences. :* Go to the sandbox and test everything works. Simply typing ~~~~ and previewing should show your new signature and timestamp. ::One thing that you should note. The maximum image height allowed is 19 pixels. everything u need to know, call me when u got it or need help-peace '''| [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' :Awesome. Here it is!! --[[User:El Delcroy||DeLcRoY|']] 20:52, 14 January 2007 (CST) GREAT JOB!, its that easy, and need any more help with anything at all just leave me a message '|''' [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Do you know how to redirect a picture?--[[User:El Delcroy||DeLcRoY|']] 20:55, 14 January 2007 (CST) to make it go to ur userpage? to do that do this, follow this template *PICTURE '|''' [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) :So this? Image:Danceyeah.jpg|19px?--[[User:El Delcroy||DeLcRoY|']] 21:03, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::You can't do a redirect as you do a link. You nee dto edit the image article. I'll do that for you. Could you please remove the big tags as they stretch the line height and are not allowed by the new policy which comes into effect today. -- (talk) 21:09, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::ok--[[User:El Delcroy|'|DeLcRoY|']] 21:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::'|''' [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::::Umm, I meant the html-tag, which he has now removed. -- (talk) 21:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::Ohhh...i thiought u meant...the big thing...nevermind sorry...|''' [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) Boxes boxes everywhere! I'm not a hundred percent sure, but you hold the record for most userboxes on one user's mainpage at once, and possible most on a single page in general. --Mgrinshpon 23:48, 14 January 2007 (CST) :It's a really tight match with someone whose name I don't recall at the moment. I'll try to search him for you. -- (talk) 02:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) WooHoo theres about 45, and i have about 30 new ideas...so i definately do and i seem to be able to pull it off w/o it looking too horrible '''| [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) and i think i know the other user- is his name Defiant Elements? '''| [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] |''' 15:44, 15 January 2007 (CST) oops gem i made everything red can u fix it lol '''| [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] | 15:46, 15 January 2007 (CST)